A radiation-emitting component may comprise a semiconductor chip comprising a semiconductor layer sequence that generates radiation and a conversion element arranged on the semiconductor chip. The radiation generated by the semiconductor layer sequence of the semiconductor chip may be at least partly converted with the aid of the conversion element. After passing through the conversion element, the radiation, which may comprise converted and non-converted radiation portions, may be emitted from the conversion element.
Depending on the application of the radiation-emitting component, one requirement may consist of achieving radiation emission with high luminance. This may be realized by high-current operation of the semiconductor chip with a current density of 3 A/mm2, for example, which presupposes a design of the semiconductor chip and the component which is suitable therefor. The high-current approach may be unsuitable or undesirable depending on the boundary conditions.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved radiation-emitting component.